The invention concerns a shelf assembly, which can be taken apart, with rods disposed to support the shelves in a nearly horizontal fashion.
Shelf assemblies which can be taken apart are known in prior art having shelves supported by rods disposed in a nearly horizontal manner. In order to define the position of the rods with respect to each other and the position of the shelves relative to the rods, either the shelves are screwed into the rods or additional supporting elements such as support braces or tensioned cables are provided. These techniques maintain the outer appearance of the shelving assembly without having need for an additional mounting e.g. to the wall. These types of shelf assemblies have the disadvantage that they are limited in terms of their flexibility and their applications due to the additional supporting elements. For example, view of or access into the shelf is not possible from all sides. In the event that the shelves are screwed to the rods, it is difficult to dispose the shelves at differing rod positions and the rigid connections cause the shelf assembly to have a squat and cumbersome appearance.